


Written in Blood

by MoonLita26



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Gen, Oneshot, Theme Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLita26/pseuds/MoonLita26
Summary: Three dialogues in L'Manberg's native language.A brief history of duels on the Dream SMP.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Written in Blood

Fading remains of poison seared through Tommy's veins, indistinguishable from determination burning with the fury of every revolutionary now standing aside. 

Silence had descended, as translucent as the patchwork of stars shimmering in water coursing beneath his feet. A wooden path among the false celestial, with no way but forth. Their leader would have found it poetic. 

A stern voice cut through the moment and Dream shifted against Tommy's back before the touch was severed. 

Each step fell more graceful than the last. Tommy was assured of his victory – loss was not a possibility for him to begin with, let alone a continuation. 

The boy's hands held a bow, arrow and L'Manberg's fate. He would aim for the skies and pierce through the enemy in their dream's way. 

Tommy turned and fired. 

An arrow whizzed by Dream once, twice. He didn't wait for the man's answer and leapt into the waters, marring the serene reflection of before. 

Emerging on the other side, Tommy drew his bow once more, letting the return shot pass by. 

The arrow missed, but Dream did not. 

Pain clouded Tommy's vision like the crimson whirling around him. A faint taste of failure was his last thought before waking. 

Yet it would be remembered as a battle worthy of the sun Tommy had been reaching for. 

A culmination to the perfect war. 

× X × 

Wilbur listened to the shouts behind him, echoing throughout the chasm. His musician's soul came alive at the melody. 

Chips of rock gave way to a pit while sounds of seething anger poured around the motley group of exiles. Work was slow and methodical, unlike the day's events. 

It didn't take much to coax both Tommy and Techno into the ring. Fireworks had kindled the fire and Wilbur had an affinity with words. 

The pit was a glorious sight to behold. 

Shadows clashed against the sharp lantern light, painting both combatants in shades yet unseen. Tommy's features were sharp with malice. Remorse shone in Techno's eyes. Their stances were flawless mirrors of one another. 

Words failed them and the dam broke. 

A warpath of rage surged in Tommy's punches. The boy's movement was the same chaos that others used to define him as. An aura of blazing emotions radiated from him and it was enough to prove Wilbur right. 

Tommy would lose this battle, just as he did all others. 

Techno took the assault at first but his style rearranged within seconds. A collected logic conducted his steps in tandem with a long-forgotten tune Wilbur rejoiced at when hearing. L'Manberg had forsaken violence but that city stood no longer.

Techno would win, unafraid to taint his hands with blood for nothing in return.

The battle was everything but beautiful and Wilbur's love for it did not diminish at the thought. 

Tommy's worn-out form crumpled to the cracked, uneven floor. Even shadows, born from the lanterns' flame, stilled along with the victor and a lifeless silhouette. 

Wilbur captured the split-second moment of perfection in all its uncanny glory. 

He would go on to remember the picture in vivid detail, like a testament to the sunset of his life. 

A conflict, burnt to ash by the touch of time. 

× X × 

Phantom pain ghosted across Techno's temples as the cacophony of voices intensified. Nothing made sense anymore. 

He scrambled around the desolate chamber in a frenzy. Imposing walls, crumpled by time and betrayal, surrounded Techno, stirring panic even deeper. 

A shadow darker than the ashen walls cut through. 

The man standing in front was a corruption of the bright persona flanking the president a mere two months prior. Burgundy highlighted bits of ragged cloth sticking through layers of gleaming armor. His hands held a weapon drenched in L'Manberg's broken promises. 

Empty explanations were shot back and forth, parried with a sort of aimlessness. 

Quackity's voice was dead like the stifling air pressing down on them both. 

Techno's last hope dissipated into the shade. 

He dashed forwards. 

Sparks of enchantment against gemstone danced around the current of spiraling drops of magic. The colors were comparable to fireworks and Quackity's eyes gleamed in their presence. 

Swathes of blood destroyed the light show. 

Brutal slashes followed each other, a reciprocal attempt to decimate. A single-minded desire to kill his adversary overtook Techno and he embraced the call. Cracks digging into flesh appeared on Quackity, one by one, as the bloodbath continued. 

Techno grinned with renewed fervor as he dug a pickaxe into the man's skull. 

The death match fought in shadows of treachery and broken vows had reached fulfillment. 

An ode to violence at its most destructive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcome, if you have it.


End file.
